


Pink Slippers

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Melinda remembers.





	Pink Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Pink"

Robin was anything but a regular girl. And weirdly gendered colors belong to times long gone. They´re not something May thinks about in this strange future that has just shown her a new past through Robin´s eyes.

May raised her. Robin called her Mom. The old woman dying in her arms is her daughter.

Melinda May is nothing if not adaptive to a new reality. Quick in combat, she always looks to improve her reflexes, especially when her instincts fail her.

May can see it now, as new memory. A pair of pale pink slippers next to hers.


End file.
